Opening Dudly's Mind
Main Corridor The same gray plating that lines the walls in the command deck is present here. But the stripe has been replaced with a blue line, marked 'CREW' along the length. Much less security and guards are present here, and crew can be seen walking along chatting, off-duty quite often, moving between the various quarters and amenities. Crew members are constantly passing in and out of the compartment to port. The hatch to starboard here has been painted white, with a large red cross emblazoned on the door. Bryn is walking down the corridor that allows entry into the ship's sickbay, holding a writing stylus in one hand and a long, long, almost scroll-like piece of writing surface as it walks. Upon its face is some sort of visual aid, and this aid seems to make Bryn look more serious than usual. Telal slowly steps out of the Infirmary, his footfalls the standard crisp, military style people expect from a Stormtrooper. His eyes quickly scan the hallway, instantly narrowing upon Bryn, and nodding to him slightly, "Good eve, Shipdesigner." Cooper exits from the crew quarters, looking well rested. He pauses quick a quick glances around, spotting one of the J'rathi he saw before, "Evenin'," he says. Dudly Perry slowly walks out from Infirmary. He doesn't say anything. He does, walk to the middle of the hallway to get further from Telal. "Oh," Bryn says in its alto voice as it looks up, glancing from side to side. "Hello," it says to Coop and Telal, scritching something off of its list or whatever before beginning to roll the scroll up and take off its viewing aid. It grins, now looking much more like usual, and says, "So, what do *you* two think about this treaty business?" Telal shrugs slightly, "I don't really care about the treaty, Shipdesigner. I just want to go home..." "The treaty with the Imps, you mean?" Cooepr says, "Signing it would be the J'rathi's biggest mistake." Heller pads out of crew quarters quietly, looking around. Her metallic feet click as she walks, servos whining as her legs move. Dudly Perry reaches about the middle of the hall. Idly, he mutters the following, "Its your suicide." "Why's that?" Bryn asks Cooper bluntly, grin unfaltering, perhaps forcibly so. It continues to roll up its scroll, and places its viewing device in one of its many many pockets. Telal shakes his head slightly, and walks to the side of the Infirmary doorway, leaning against the wall, his eyes returning to Bryn, watching him silently. "Easy," Cooper says, crossing his arms, "You'd be signing into becoming servants for the Empire. Not to mention giving up your soveregnty." "A treaty is not an annexation," Bryn says, raising both of its brows in synch, grin still going strong. "It is a treaty. Why would we not be sovereign? Better yet, we would probably be able to have the Empire's assistance in keeping unfriendlies out." Dudly Perry rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Once again, he mumbles out, a little louder this time, "The Imperials are the Unfriendlies..." "Oh, sure, they'd give you the illusion of sovereignty. But, let's say, there was an ore deposit found on your planet. And the Empire wanted it. But, it happens to be under something important to your people. They'd just take it anyway." Cooper says. Heller snorts softly, "The Empire is not exactly the friendliest of any choices you could make. They have enslaved one race already - what is to keep them from doing so to a second or a third? Especially if it were under the public illusion that the race was too 'dangerous' to be allowed to associate with people." She nods to what Cooper says, "They did so on one planet before - and wound up killing nearly the entire population." Telal shakes his head slowly, "I'd rather not talk about what ifs... because anyone can say anything in the guise of a What If question. There are countless races in the Empire who are pleased with their arrangement. And if you want a technology exchange, Shipdesigner, the Empire has more to offer than anyone else." "Why would they do that? The very reason that they would sign a treaty instead of going to war is that though we might lose a war, we would take a hefty chunk out of their power. Meaning that if there are more rebels, they would have a better chance of initiating a coup," Bryn says, pausing thoughtfully. "Unless they are vastly more powerful than what their unofficial diplomat portrays." Cooper nods at Heller, "Yeah," he says, then looks back at Bryn, "They would do that because they only want to further their own power." Dudly Perry chuckles at Coopers remark. "Further their own power? How much bigger can it get? They've lied, cheated, stole, and murdered their way to owning just about everthing they can get their dirty hands on." Heller shrugs, "They've got most of a galaxy. I'd say...the rest of it. Maybe even multiple galaxies." "Multiple galaxies?" Bryn asks. "Even back when we were a known race and planet by the galaxy at large, there was no way to get outside of the galaxy - there's a hyperspace 'barrier' surrounding the entire thing." Telal frowns at Heller's words, "Everyone knows that you cannot travel in Hyperspace beyond the edge of the Galaxy... how could the Empire possibly rule multiple Galaxies? And if we did, don't you think the Emperor would have spoken out about having discovered another Galaxy?" "Unless there's some sort of new technology that's been developed while we've been cut off?" Bryn asks, raising its invisible brows at Telal. Heller shakes her head, "Just because hyperspace isn't possible once you get to the barrier doesn't mean you can't get out of the galaxy. It just makes it more difficult." She blinks at Telal, "I doubt it." Telal shakes his head slightly, "If there were, it would be Galactic news. Can you imagine the additional prestigue it would bring the Emperor for discovering a way of bypassing the Galactic barrier?" "Unless your ship is a colony and you intend your great-great-great-great progeny to be the ones actually getting there..." Bryn says, shrugging, then increasing its grin. Dudly Perry nods his head. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me if Palpatine has thought about doing it. And I doubt it would be all over the news it he did." Telal chuckles, "The Empire hasn't existed long enough for that kind of colony ship Shipdesigner... the only people who could have tried that would have been the Old Republic... but since we never heard anything about it, I doubt they did." Dudly Perry shakes his head. "Is that the limit of what your vision, Trooper? Just because you don't hear about it, it doesn't happen?" Heller shrugs, "Seems to be." She looks over to Telal, "Just because no one's /heard/ about it doesn't mean it never happened. Just means that no word got out about it - maybe because they weren't sure if it'd succeed." "At any rate," Bryn says, "If you folks have no further commentary on the treaty or maybe something technical? I'd prefer the latter, but one can't always get what one prefers, can they?" The clear-skinned humanoid glances around, and says, "I have things to finish, most unfortunately, but I'll be back to 'shoot the breeze' as I've heard humans say before when I am finished?" Telal shakes his head slightly, "And both of you seem to assume that, if noone has said it didn't happen, then it did. I only believe in what I see, and what my Superiors tell me. So, until you present evidence that SOMEONE has attempted to leave this Galaxy and succeeded, I will believe it never happened." Heller shakes her head at Telal, "You have a very narrow mind, y'know that?" Dudly Perry shakes his head at Heller. "Its like I told you yesterday, trying to tell him anything he doesn't want to hear is a waste of your time." "No?" Bryn asks, "Candy?" It grins and begins to fish in its pockets, searching with its slender digits for those black cubes. Heller smiles a little, "I think I'll have some." She shrugs to Dudly, "It's worth trying, though." Dudly Perry shakes his head. "No thank you." He then turns to Heller, "Well, doesn't seem like theres anything better to do." Telal shakes his head to Bryn, as he looks back over to Heller and Dudly, "I'm not narrow minded, I am just logical. Both of you are following your emotions, taking rumor and ideas for facts. If you heard a rumor that Palpatine was actually a shaved midget Wookie who had been operated on so he could speak Basic, you would assume it to be fact. You choose to believe whatever supports your beliefs, and ignore any arguments that could possibly cast a shadow upon it. You call me Narrow minded, I say you should look in the mirror." Gelidus slips quietly out of the crew quarters and tilts his head, listening to the conversation already in progress. He leans against a nearby wall and appears in no hurry to interrupt. Bryn locates a few black cubes in one of its pockets, and draws them out onto its hand, rolling them about in its transparent palm a few times before handing one to Heck and one to Dudly, and then, percieving that it has purchased its freedom, it turns to leave, its gait making it look as if it almost wishes to skip down the corridor, but is restraining itself. Heller inclines her head to Bryn, "Thank you." She blinks as it restrains itself from skipping down the corridor but says no more, nibbling on the black cube curiously. Dudly Perry extends his hand and takes the cube. "Erm, Thank you." He looks down at the cube. His eyes appear to be studying it for a few moments. A yawn is heard as Savossk awakens from his semi-doze. His eyelids flicker open quickly, and his gaze immediatly falls onto Bryn, before sluggishly shifting over to Heller. Telal shakes his head slightly, chuckling, "I notice neither of you even bother to refute me. Whenever you say something, even if I respond I am called close minded. Yet you refuse to even answer me, and I'm supposed to accept it? You're both fucking hypocrits, claiming to be high and mighty, calling me close minded, and then you won't even answer my fucking questions?" Heller sighs softly, "You refuse to admit that there could be possibilities other than what you believe. /That/ is why I call you close minded." Dudly Perry shakes his head. "You're so close minded that the idea there is another reason for our ignoring you question is no where to be seen." He looks over at the waking T'doshok. Telal sighs, "Ok, then why won't you answer any of my questions? Pilot, you wouldn't even tell me why you joined the Navy last night. All you two do are attack me, insult me, say my mind is closed. But when I try to refute it, you won't even debate the topic, just say that the very fact that I am arguing back means I am close minded. If you two ever grow up, and you Pilot grow a pair of balls bigger than those on a baby mynock, you're welcome to try and debate with me again." Savossk returns the look to Dudly, a hairless brow raising in response. He grunts softly and shuts his eyes once more. A few moments after his eyes close his arms come up to fold across his chest, followed by a growl of words, "Inztability. Nerrvouz breakdown, perrhapz." Dudly Perry narrows his eyes and and clenches his fists at Telal. "Not only did I explain it before I left, but you are realy starting to get on my last nerves, Trooper." He takes a step towards Telal, ignoring Savossk for the time being. Heller sighs, "Both of you cut it out. There's no point in fighting - asides from making yourselves look immature." Telal shakes his head, "No Pilot, all you said was that you didn't want to think about that time in your life, or something along those lines. Either that, or you don't remember. I can't recall exactly what you said, but I do remember you refusing to answer the question." Slowly, Telal's eyes turned towards Heller, "Oh, and you are innocent in this argument I guess. The fact that you and Dudly the idiot here call me close minded every time I open my mouth has /nothing/ to do with this argument. You're just a self righteous bitch, and I look forward to the day that your lightsaber is used to give you an enema." The Trandoshan's eyes flicker open yet again, though now they are much wider than before. His hands immediatly fall to his sides, and he takes a few long strolls in the direction of Telal. The expression on his face would look very close to terrifying. His clawed hands clench up into fists as he growls almost inaudibly in the direction of Telal, "Shut yourr mouth. I have beared yourr dung forr long enough." Heller shakes her head, "I'm not self-righteous and my lightsaber is not going to be used to give me an enema." She looks over to Savossk, keeping a careful eye on the whole group. Dudly Perry walks up to Telal, standing a mere two feet away at most. In a low, almost growling tone he mutters, "You...are the lowest form of life I have ever encountered." His face stern, his fists still clenched. Telal looks down at Dudly, a smirk upon his lips, continuing to lean against the wall outside the infirmary, "And you are a dickless parasite who only got into the Navy by wearing kneepads. As soon as another opportunity came around for you to suck up to a new person, you jumped on it." Savossk takes another step closer to Telal, now about the same distance from him as Dudly. "Shut yourr mouth, unless you wish forr me to do it forr you." the Trandoshan growls coldly, his fists remaining clenched. Dudly Perry finaly takes notice of Savossk. He's a bit supprise he's come out on his side, given Dudly's the reasons he's stuck here in the first place. He narrows his eyes just a bit more on Telal. "I guess you're not too popular either, Trooper." Telal chuckles, his eyes never leaving Dudly, "If you think you have the stones to take me on, go ahead Pilot. Your pet lizard can be witness to the battle, make sure I don't control your mind and force you to make a fool of yourself. Oh, wait, thats your new Jedi friend over there that does that." Heller shakes her head at Telal. "You," She says softly, "Have a very dirty mind." She grimaces, muttering, "I'm too tired to deal with this.." The reptile's patience has run out. With nothing more than a blink of his eyes, one of his clenched fists is sent straight towards Telal's stomach. He grunts angrily with the motion. Telal's eyes widen as Savossk attacks, as he attempts to spin to the side, and pushing off the wall, hoping to dodge Savossk's punch and make him hit the wall instead. Dudly Perry's eyes widen as well, not realy expecting the T'doshok to act out like this. Well, the fights already been started, and not by him. Well, there's now a spinning Telal comming his way, might as well make use of it. He lunges foreward, sending a tight fist towards Telal's midsection. Heller sighs and rubs at her eyes as fighting breaks out, "F*ck." She shakes her head, seeming unsure of what she should do. Savossk grunts loudly as his punch connects with Telal; the noise is probably one of victory. "You should have listened, fool." he growls sternly, then sends another fist towards Telal, after Dudly's attempt. Telal stumbles to the side from Savossk's first punch, his eyes widening as Dudly throws a punch, and he tries to jump back from that punch, ducking down to try and avoid Savossk's last punch, as he comes back up he throws an uppercut towards Dudly's chin. Dudly Perry was going to tell Savossk to stop, and that Telal had learned his lesson, but obviously, he hasn't. Oh well, another fist comes screaming for Telal's head. Heller sighs, attempting to use the Force to enhance her words as she attempts to stop the fight, "Enough! No more fighting - especially not two on one." Gerrin walks quietly out of the infirmary, swinging a gaze around the corridor, as he surveys the situation. The Trandoshan pauses in his attack on Telal, as if suddenly realizing something. His fists become unclenched as he takes three steps back. His head lowers slowly, as if he is thinking deeply about something. Telal finally manages to get into a decent defensive stance, bringing his arms up before his body, raising his left arm to try and block Dudly's punch, glancing at Savossk out of the corner of his eye, before throwing his own punch back at Dudly, assuming he breaks Heller's control. Dudly Perry gets hit, good, but not good enough to stop Dudly. In fact, this angers Dudly even more. The strand of self control that stopped him from getting the first hit in at the beginning is now gone. An enraged Dudly charges Telal in an attempt to throw him hard against the wall. Gerrin grunts, storming over towards the pair of fighting Imperials, throwing a glance sideways at the lizard, before flicking a leg out, aiming for the inside of Dudly's knee, moving or stationary, it doesn't matter much. Just aiming to disable the pilot. Savossk remains standing there, away from the fight with which he was only recently participating in. His head remains lowered, and he is quite silent for now. Telal smirks slightly at Dudly's action, as he leaned into Dudly's charge, trying to avoid being thrown into the wall, his elbow coming up towards Dudly's rib cage. The pilot's charge is very much Ill-fated. Although he's now a little hurt, the anger is still controlling him. "ErAHHH!" His free hand comes to swing up around to Telal. With Dudly's charge cut short, Gerrin's kick sweeps right past, he steps back as his foot hits the ground once more, "Looks like you can handle it Private...make sure the pilot, doesn't bother us again." Is the quick comment, as he remains close, hand up, and a wary eye on Savossk. Savossk finally raises his head, his gaze falling on Telal and Dudly. He still does not speak, instead only watches. He does nothing more than glance at Gerrin, and that is only temporary. Telal grins as Dudly looses control, his left arm coming up to try and block Dudly's attack, still watching Savossk out of the corner of his eye as well, before throwing a punch towards Dudly's throat, "Aye aye, Corporal." Dudly Perry gets hit, but surprisingly not that hard. His anger seems to have leveled out. Again he sends his other hand towards Telal's chest. Gerrin remains watching the fight, before intoning formally, even as the brawl continues, "Pilot Officer Perry, you have disobeyed a direct order, attacked an Imperial Stormtrooper, and despite my wishes, and orders, continued to consort with the Jedi witch." He shakes his head slowly, "You are obviously under her sway, and a danger to the Empire you once served. You -will- drop to your knees, place your hands upon your head, and cease resistance, or -I- will execute you here and now, with my own hands. And it will not be a pretty end. Sir." The Stormtrooper finishes his speech with a straught face, regarding Dudly. The Trandoshan doesn't seem surprised by Gerrin's words. After a few moments, he grunts unintelligibly and stalks off towards the infirmary, leaving the three Imperials to their business. Telal attempts to block Dudly's punch, as he sends an open palm strike towards Dudly's chest, hoping Dudly gets distracted by Gerrin's words. As the blows fall and Gerrin's words echo through the room, there is another sound. The sound of a whooshing of a turbolift and doors opening, and then the sound of quickened footsteps as a group of 5 shielded J'rathi, all armed with duty carbines, approach the group and take up firing positions. 2 kneel down in front while 3 stand behind, all weapons pointed towards the fighting troopers. "Cease fighting immediately!" they demand, with the ominous click of safeties being released. Well, if a droid wielding a flame thrower couldn't stop Dudly from trying to kill Telal, then whats few J'rathi going to do. And this time, he has good reason to kill Telal, not just insanity. After the hit subsides, Dudly launches one last, all out attack on Telal, hoping the J'rathi will distract him long enough for him to get a good hit. Gerrin points a finger at one of the J'rathi, an aggressive gesture, but with a single arm..and an empty hand, not too aggressive, "You! You have some type of binders? Or better yet, a brig?" The voice is used to command, with a touch of anger, "Better than either, an airlock." is the Corporals muttered comment, as he watches Dudly throw his last punch, "Drop. Private!", is the Corporals command. Not moving from his spot, he might be angry, but he isn't suicidal. Savossk pays no attention to the J'rathi, since they are not aiming at him. He moves into the infirmary casually with no more than a deep growl. Telal this time, Telal decides to dodge Dudly's attack, trying to dive out of the way at his Superior's order. As Dudly continues the assault, one of the J'rathi says quickly, "We'll do better. Open fire!" it says, and then there is the incredibly loud roar of all five weapons opening up with 3-round bursts, 3 of the bursts directed at Dudly, while the front two aim towards Telal. The Pilot's last ditch attempt to bring justice to Telal...............................................has failed. Telal just barely manages to avoid the attack. However, the attack was not in vain as this prompted the J'rathi to open fire. One way or another, Dudly knew it was ending tonight. And as the shots rip into him, he knows how it will. One volley rips right through his left lung, another right through his heart. As he falls to his knees, a smile forms on his face. A bloody smile. The blood starts to trickle down the side of his lips and down. A gurling sound comes from the Pilot. His last words it would seem. The shock is keeping his body alive, but the last shot takes even that from him. The last volley, a bit delayed, gets the pilot right in the head. There isn't really much left, as the skull cracks open and the grey matter splatters. Whats left of the pilot falls flat on his chest, right onto the ground at Telal's feet. As the J'rathi fire, Gerrin dives to the side, towards the edge of the corridor and vaguely forward, towards the J'rathi, aiming to roll out of the way any of the projectiles decide to take, risking a glance at Telal, to make sure the man is alright. And witnesses the end of Dudly, no smile touches the Corporals lips, probably not the way he would have chosen for the pilot. But no more, and no less, than he deserved. Telal almost flies in his jump to the side as he tries to leap away from Dudly's attack and the aim of the carbine weapons. Unfortunately, he didn't leap far or fast enough, because three of the projectiles slam in his chest, the bullets puncturing one of his lungs, and his blood begins to fill the deflating lung. As the bullets hit, his body spins around, and he slams hard against the floor, bouncing slightly before coming to rest face down, the blood quickly flowing out of the wounds to stain the floor of the corridor, instantly losing consciousness. Thankfully, one of Telal's lungs still works, so he can continue to breath, but the breaths are extremely shallow, and filled with the sound of gurgling blood. The fight quelled, the security forces stand up. A pair of them silently move to both of the fallen men and pick them up. The fifth moves over to Gerrin. "What do you want us to do with the bodies?" it asks sullenly. Gerrin growls as he stands and moves over to Telal, looking to the J'rathi, "Space that one." He points to Dudly, "Place the other in the infirmary...if there is anything you can do for him..if he isn't dead. Yet." He tempers his voice, as he peers at the trooper, "I would be most grateful..if he lives. I will speak better of your forces to Djalin, in this...incident." Telal continues to lay unconsious upon the floor, the blood pool continuing to expand beneath him, the quick spread of the blood proving that his heart still beats. His breaths continue to come thru shallowly, but the sound of the gurgling in his chest is audible. Small pieces of grey matter drip down the walls near where Dudly was. His blood is flowing over the floor. There's a pretty thick puddle of blood around the former Imperial Pilot. They might want to clean this up pretty soon, or else it will stain. The J'rathi move towards the nearest airlock with Dudly, but take Telal under each arm and move him toawrds the crew quarters. The lead J'rathi explains, "We do not have enough bacta to treat both your humans and our injured. He was already in the bacta once, now it is time to look after our wounded." it says simply. "We will send a medic to stabilize him when we can spare one." The pair of J'rathi carrying Dudly move into the turbolift and take his body down to the hangar level. Another pair of J'rathi with mops and buckets come out and begin scrubbing up the all the matter. Gerrin nods his head to the J'rathi as they speak, "Your wounded need treatment too. All I ask is that you do your best." He looks to the cleanup crew as they arrive before following after Telal, "I'm sure gunning down a couple of unarmed humans was hard on you, maybe you should get some rest?" The Trooper keeps his tone serious as he walks, watching Telal. As the J'rathi guards drag Telal off towards the infirmary, he begins to cough violently, blood spewing from his mouth onto the floor and the guards dragging him. Gerrin just follows along with Telal, muttering quietly to himself, "Next ship...i'm getting our own medic." Before disappearing, off to inform others, no doubt. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs